God gave me you
by BB-lover14
Summary: Castle has something very important to ask Beckett.


**A/N: Just a small Oneshot that popped into my head today. I hope you enjoy it.**

She is sitting at her desk filling out the paperwork from her last case, when she is interrupted.

" Excuse me I have a delivery for Detective Beckett, I was told that is you?"

She looks up to find a boy of no older than 19 standing at the side of her desk. He has a white envelope in his hand and he is looking right at her. He seems nervous, his other hand is hidden in his left trouser pocket. He has mousey brown hair with a fringe that half covers one of his eyes. She has been observing him for so long that she almost forgets what he asked in the first place.

" Hi you're right I am Detective Beckett, how can I help you ,young man?"

The young man part appears to make him blush, his cheeks turn a light shade of red. She catches him staring at her before he thrusts the envelope forward at her. This makes her smile a little.

"I have a delivery for you Ma'am."

She can hear a southern twang in his voice, he's not originally from New York. She finds her self wondering what bought him to the busy city. She reaches forward and takes the envelope from him. She is wary of what it might contain, she looks it over for anything suspicious. On the front of it, her name is written in calligraphy. She looks back to the boy.

"Who gave you this?"

He looks embarrassed as he answers..

" Some man on the street outside Ma'am, he gave me 20 dollars to come and give this to you. I don't know his name, but he looked familiar. He looked like that Jason Bateman fella, that is all I can tell you. Am I in trouble?"

She has to smirk, he has just described Castle without knowing it.

" No you're not in trouble but you shouldn't accept things from strangers young man. It is a dangerous world on the streets of New York so you look after yourself okay?"

"Yes Ma'am, thank you."

With that he turns and walks himself out. She however is confused as to why Castle would get someone else to deliver his messages. Why didn't he just come up himself, she longs to see him. He has been on a book tour for the latest Nikki Heat book "Pure Heat". She hasn't seen him for a week and it has been the longest week of her life. She misses her cup of coffee every morning, she misses the way his eyes can see into her soul, She misses the feel of his lips on hers, she misses that way he holds her in his arms, when she is tired . She craves to run her hand over his chest, she craves to cup his cheek and place her lips on his. She wonders how long he has been back, he told her he wouldn't be back in New York until this evening which is 3 hours away.

She tears open the envelope to see what is inside. She finds a folded piece of A4 lined paper. She takes it out leans back in her chair and begins to read it from the top.

Dear Kate,

Just take my hand and I will show you all I have planned. The future is already written out but we are welcome to change it. We will edit it as we go. My love is yours as long as you will have it. I hope that you will be my girl forever. I want to spend every day with you, I want to hold you in my arms all night long. How can I show you that this will last? You're my best friend not just my lover. I want to show you the world, one moment at a time. I want to be the one you come home too, I want to be your shoulder to cry on. I will protect you till the end of time. On my own I am only half of what I can be. God gave me you for the ups and downs. When I am feeling down and alone, I just think that God gave me you. Every Writer needs his muse. I just have one thing to ask.

Love you Always

Castle X

She is trying to keep her emotions in check as she reads, but a stray tear escapes it's confines and races down her cheek splashing on to the page. She swipes at her cheek, and feels the wetness there. She reads it over and over again, it is so cheesy but at the same time it is the best thing she has ever read. She doesn't hear him coming, she is too engrossed in the letter. He manages to get all the way to her desk, he has forewarned the others so they don't ruin the surprise. He even forewarned Gates and was surprised when she gave her blessing. She had told him it was about time, she told him that even though they kept the relationship secret in the beginning that she always knew. She told him that she was happy for them and she would even help organise the surprise by making sure that Beckett wouldn't leave that afternoon. She had kept her promise she had called Beckett into her office a few hours before, she had told her that she was not to leave until all the paperwork was filled out and tripled checked. She had then dealt with a pissed Beckett, who had wanted to leave to prepare a welcome home dinner at the loft for Castle. However she knew that it would all be worth it in the end, even if her best detective did hate her at present. He realises that she has still not clicked on to his appearance, she is too engrossed in the letter.

"Kate."

A simple to the point word that makes her lift her head up. She locks eyes with him and he can see the emotion swimming in them. She cracks a beautiful smile that lights up her whole face. She looks like she can't believe he is here and he shouldn't be his plane wasn't suppose to land for another 2 hours. He wants to take her in his arms and kiss her senseless but first he has something to ask her.

She tries to compose herself, she wants nothing more than to lose herself in his arms but she is at work. Even though everyone knows about them being together now and they have been for a year, she still wants to remain professional. Therefore she will wait and just suppress her self by just staring into his beautiful blue orbs. Neither notice the crowd that is forming around them, it looks like the whole precinct is here, and standing right at the front are Ryan, Lanie, Esposito and Gates.

She drops the letter on the desk, pushes out her chair and stands up.

" What did you want to ask me?"

She manages to say, he doesn't say a word instead he drops to one knee in front of her. He fiddles around in his pocket and brings out a small cyan blue velvet box. She sucks in a breath as his eyes meet hers, love pouring out of them. He raises one hand and takes hers into his. The tears are now freely streaming down her face, pooling in the curve between her neck and body.

" You're all I have ever wanted, all that I need, Kate Beckett will you marry me?"

She can't breath, air seems like a far away object as she listens to his words. They begin to sink in as he releases her hand to open up the small box. Inside it sits a silver band ring with a central diamond encased on the outside by smaller diamonds. It is simple but classy and she thinks it is beautiful. She looks back to him and realises that she has not yet answered him. He is looking at her with admiration.

" Yes Castle, my answer is yes."

He takes the ring from the case and slides it on to her finger. Tears running down his cheeks as he stands up and looks at her, before pulling her into his arms. He cups her face with his hands before pulling her in for a long, delicate, heart stopping kiss, which she gladly returns. A loud cheer and clapping can be heard around them, even the occasionally wolf whistle probably from Esposito. They how ever don't hear it they're too lost in each other. Finally they release each other and she is pulled into a bone crushing hug by Lanie. He gets a pat on the back from Ryan while Esposito makes him feed the birds. Soon he is receiving a hug from Lanie while she gets a hug from each of her boys. Gates stands off to one side observing her team, a smile plastered on her face. The moment seems to last forever before it is broken by Ryan who simply proclaims….

" Espo Mum and Dad are getting married."

**A/N: Please review it really does make my day. P.s A picture of the ring . **


End file.
